


Wild Beasts

by MuteBlackSheep



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Agoraphobia, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Art, Cannibalism, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Drugs, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Malnutrition, Mobster AU, Oral Sex, Seizures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuteBlackSheep/pseuds/MuteBlackSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is anti social introvert with anxiety disorder and agoraphobia, causing him to remain inside his small studio apartment. He's only even had one passion and that's painting. For years, he paints inside his home, never selling them and using up his parent's inheritance. Alana and Beverly, Will's only two friends, finally convince him to get out and put his work up in a showroom and sell some pieces. His dark and macabre paintings attract the very man the police and FBI have been looking for, the Chesapeake Ripper, head of the largest drug cartel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Beasts

"Will, this is a good thing! You have nothing to be scared of! Your paintings are incredible and unlike anything I've ever seen. " Alana covered a painting up with a white sheet before lifting it carefully and holding it against her hip. She shifted her weight on her feet as she watcher her poor friend pace in front of the small, twin bed.  
   
"No, no. Alana, it's not okay! They're... they're my life Alana. These paintings are my nightmares, they are apart of me. I can't-I can't just sell them." Will clutched the front of his paint covered white shirt. He gripped it hard, his finger nails digging into the fabric. His knees shook slightly as he stared at the painting in Alana's hands.  
  
 "Will, I've taken multiple pictures of all your paintings. I'll prints of them for you. I'll take up less space too." She sighed, knowing that this was going to happen. This was only the first obstacle they were going to have to get over, the hardest yet, would be getting Will out of his home. As far as she knew, Will hadn't left his home on two years. A young man brought Will his groceries and a doctor actually made house calls. When she was told that he was agoraphobic, she never thought that it was actually THIS bad.  
  
"Can't they have the prints and I have my paintings?" Will shifted on his feet again, his face bright with hope. Alana sighed sadly, giving him a sympathetic look.  
  
 "No, Will. You know it can't be like that." She didn't want to see the way his face crumpled from disappointment.  
   
"Aww, Alana. Look what you've done." Beverly stepped into the small room, going over to Will and patting his back. "It's okay Will. You can finally share your work with others. They're going to love them." Beverly had known Will for much longer than Alana and Will found more comfort in her. "Here. Your coffee." She placed the cup in his hand before stepping back to grab another small white cloth to cover another painting up. Will sipped at his coffee, glancing around at all of the paintings. Alana and Beverly both carried down a painting one at a time. They put them in the back of Beverly's car. She was going to head to the gallery to show them where to put the paintings. They had only an hour to get everything set up and for Alana to get Will ready for the show. It would last for two hours. Beverly knew that by the time Will was ready for the showing, the Valium would have kicked in and would last the whole night. It was to help Will calm down, to keep him from having any anxiety attacks. The last time she tried to get him to go outside, Will had an attack that was followed up by a seizure.  
  
Alana rushed Will into the shower once he was done with his coffee and made sure he was dressed in a nice suit. She and Beverly had both pitched in and bought something that would look good on him. It didn't fit quite right, it was lose around the waist and the shoulders were too big, but Will didn't really stop to eat anything and skipped too many meals. It had fit good enough when they bought it. Alana could see that the Valium had kicked in. Will looked relaxed for the first time since she's known him. Coaxing him out of his home was actually easier than she thought it would be, even with the Valium. She led Will down to her car and arrived at the gallery just ten minutes before it was to start. Beverly was there with all of the paintings set up.  
  
"So? What do you think?" Beverly asked the pair just as they stepped into the gallery. The paintings were hung up against a deep red wall, matching the blood tones in Will's paintings.  
Will looked around the room, a slow smile forming on his face as he stared at his work.  
  
 "Perfect." His words slurred very slightly, his lids heavy, blinking to keep them from closing. Beverly shared a smile with Alana. They had both thought of giving Will a small dosage of Valium just to get him to the gallery. There were a few finishing touches that they put around the room and then it was time for it to open. Both Alana and Beverly looked nervous and excited for Will, while he just stood between the two women, feeling better than he had in a long time.  
  
Though Will's name was not known, people began to fill into the gallery. These were people who supported the gallery and came to every showing. Though from some of their faces, it was obvious that Will's work was not to their liking. Many found the paintings to be very interesting and loved the color palates he used. The gore content didn't bother the majority of the people and the ones that it did, they migrated away from them and looked over the paintings that didn't contain any of them.  
  
"Are you Will Graham, the one who did all of these paintings?" A man walked up to Will who just looked at him and blinked slowly a few times.  
  
"Yes." Will's voice was light and sounded more like a whisper. He was nervous, Beverly could feel a slight tremor from his arm next to hers.  
  
"Your work is... interesting. My name is Jack Crawford. I have to ask, where did you get inspiration for your work?" He motioned to a painting of a dead body with its arm propped up and a tube in the man's mouth. Mushrooms covered his body, the earth around him a shallow grave. Will looked around at the other paintings before blinking and looking back to Jack.  
  
"My dreams." He said simply before looking away from him and walking away. Alana picked up talking to Jack to smooth over his puzzled look. Will wandered from the two females to his favorite work. A man sat on a lone stage, his head back, throat ripped open to reveal his vocal cords. The neck of a cello was shoved into the man's throat and the skin on his throat held open by large, hooks. Behind him, a tall creature with large black antlers played the man's throat.  
  
"Remarkable, isn't it?" A smooth accented voice spoke from just over Will's shoulder. He didn't turn to look to see where it came from. The man soon made himself known when he took his place next to will, a champagne floater held in his hand. Will didn't know they were serving alcohol.  
  
"Many would beg to differ. They look at them and wonder what kind of deranged man could think of something so gruesome to paint where there is so much 'beauty' in the world to glorify." Will's voice turned bitter, his eyes remaining on his best piece. He had heard the whispers of the ones that found it all so distasteful. "They have no idea how close they are to me.  All they see is a painting and not everything behind it." Will continued to stare at the image on the canvas.  
  
"Death is the one thing all of us have in common. Life is a beautiful lie, death is the truth." The man looked down to Will who finally looked away from the painting to look back at him. "Pardon me, my name is Hannibal Lecter. It is a pleasure to meet you, Will."  
  
Will blinked at his named being spoken from this man he's just met. Of course he knew his name, it was below the the title of the collection. "It's... nice to see that somebody else understands." Will looked away from him, making sure the avoid eye contact at all costs. Will thanked Hannibal before heading off to find Alana or Beverly. He found the latter first, Alana was still talking to Jack Crawford.  
  
"There you are! People have started buying your art Will! They would like to thank you for your pieces!" Beverly whispered to him excitedly and led him over to a group of people. They each had a number and the pieces that had been bought were removed from the walls. Will spoke lightly to each on and thanked them. Beverly had mumbled to him what to say. The next person, he didn't expect was Jack Crawford. Apparently, he had bought one of Will's ravenstag paintings. Some time later, Hannibal came up and thanked him immensely for his work.  
  
"Which one did you buy?" Will couldn't help but to ask.  
  
"Fromage. I couldn't resist." Hannibal smiled at him. It was the one they were talking about, Will's favorite. A smile slowly spread across Will's face before it was gone.  
  
"Thank you." Will spoke softly before accepting the extended hand before him, shaking Hannibal's hand.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." A toothy smile made its way onto Hannibal's face. He had the perfect spot for the painting. Right behind his desk, where everybody would be able to see. Every soul that had the misfortune of ending up in the Chesapeake Rippers' office. 

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly, I have no knowledge on how art galleries work, so sorry if I mess up on what happens lol. This is not beta read.  
> Title of work and chapters come from the band Wild Beasts, because for me, they fit this very well.  
> AU inspired by these two pictures: 
> 
> http://files.myopera.com/celebfan/albums/830515/hugh-dancy-paint-splattered-04.jpg
> 
> http://media.comicbookmovie.com/images/users/uploads/23447/Mads%20Mikkelsen.jpg


End file.
